


Moments

by sarinamydear



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gore, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarinamydear/pseuds/sarinamydear
Summary: Drabbles/writing practice of moments between Cain Wintersong (from nothingmoreforevermore on Tumblr) and Undertaker (from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler). Feedback is always appreciated and welcomed





	1. A Night in the Winter

There's snow on the ground, covering the buildings and the streetlamps, glistening in the light where it's freshly fallen and even at times in the dirty brown sludge built up from the traffic through the ice. But inside the home it's warm, the fire in the hearth crackling and brightening up the room in a soft glow, the shadows moving like living creatures on the walls, painting stories every person could interpret differently. There is a bed the two men could have retired to where they would have been more comfortable in another room, but instead their place of rest is tucked together on the sofa. The blanket wraps around them both like a cocoon, adding to the warmth of the fire and each other's body heat to keep the two at a comfortable temperature. Long white hair drapes over where his head rests on the taller man's pale, scarred chest, water-falling over the edge to touch the floor, the sound of that steady heartbeat and measured breathing having lulled him to sleep and ensure now his dreams are calm and sweet. Meanwhile, the taller held him tight, and though there is no heartbeat or breath to feel in his subconscious he knows the soft skin beneath his fingers where his arms laced across a pale back, keeping him safe and secured and making sure he doesn't roll off and onto the ground in his sleep. It's better this way, the only sounds the crackling of the fire and the soft sleeping breath. They sleep best skin to skin, warmth to warmth and heart to heart. Even with more room they would have never let an inch more space between them. The daytime would bring it's bustle, would pull them away from each other to go about their business, but here in this moment they were at peace, as inseparable as if they were one entity entirely.


	2. So Long and Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship Canon Divergent

Undertaker had no choice.

He came home as usual, expecting to greet his spouse with a kiss and a stolen taste of whatever Cain had decided to cook that night for dinner as he did every evening after working in the cemetery, but instead came home to a ransacked house and his everything, his sun and moon and every star held hostage against him. They demanded a peaceful surrender, those dispatchers who dared to enter his home, to threaten his family. None of them were anything he couldn't handle, still green, but Cain... he had never risked testing his scythe against the hunter's healing, so he couldn't be sure he would survive should they decide to terminate him. Regardless, he couldn't help the stab of reckless pride at their injuries, each one of their neat suits rumpled from the fray and nursing various injuries, knowing his spouse put up quite a fight and managed to hurt them far worse than any human ever could. He never was one to go down without swinging, that amazing, reckless man he'd come to love, and this time was no different, not even against immortals.

But he couldn't let them hurt him, not him, not the man who saved him from his own self destruction.

His scythe, having been summoned the moment he noticed their front door left open, was lowered under the condition that his hunter was let free, and while they would have never allowed him to leave the death scythe with him, he was aware that Cain knew where he hid his spare sotoba. He'd be safe from a second attack at least, should they decide to come back for him for the fact that he knows so much. And just like that, the rogue who'd been on the run for centuries was captured.

Having been in dispatch for so long, he knew exactly what to expect next. Imprisonment, a trial with the higher ups that he was certain to lose, and a public execution to warn off any other reapers who might have the thought of deserting, who might begin to question the higher ups and start to rebel. And while it wasn't an ideal situation, the reaper was stubborn. If he couldn't have Cain, if he couldn't live out the rest of his days with his lover, he wanted nothing more to do with this world. In his eyes, his surrender was unavoidable, inevitable and inescapable as the cell he found himself locked in, deep within the library stronghold.

Yet all during his sentencing and trial he heard whispers of a human trying to fight his way into the reaper's realm. _You foolish, crazy man…_ but he couldn't be mad, not with his captors so worried over it. He even had the guards at his cell door hesitant about the whole ordeal, calling him part demon. They hadn't even seen yet what a hurricane his spouse could be, a force to be reckoned with, and with each mention of an attack his hand automatically went to that locket around his neck or the ring on his left hand, fiddling with and twirling it, letting the cool metal calm him and remind him that there was someone on his side willing to fight for him, someone out there who loved him for all his flaws. Someone who was fighting tooth and nail to bring him back where he belonged, out of this small dark room and back to their home.

But even with such a fierce fight, he didn't catch the slightest glimpse of the dark haired man who searched so determined for him, and the trial continued as expected: with his loss. He was found guilty of not only deserting, but of tampering with records and stealing and experimenting on countless souls dammed to hell. The head of the hearing wore a fiendish smile when he announced the verdict, and Undertaker again wondered, not for the first time in his long life, how they were any better than demons when it came to 'morality'. But what's done was done, which left them with one step left.

_The execution._

Dispatch got bigger, he noticed, more new faces and many, many old. It was always the old, always the ever growing numbers that caused him to wonder at the legitimacy of the 'redemption' they worked so hard for and, in the end, to leave. His death would be an example of what happens when someone dares to question their place in this world, but he would not let them phase him, would stand proud until the very end.

Just as the pin was about to drop, there was a commotion in the building, and in burst Cain Wintersong, ice in his eyes, moving like a wildfire and wielding that sotoba like he was a reaper himself, his enemies falling all around him. Upon seeing that precious face all of his fears and regret came rising to the front of his mind. There weren't enough smiles between them to satisfy him, not enough sweet laughter from those lips. Not enough sleepy kisses or heated moments or quiet words by the fireplace as they basked in each other's company, and that was something that needed remedied. He would not let this man die first, or at all if he could help it. No, he had to fight, the hunter made that decision for him. The time for waiting was over.

With his holders distracted, he was able to knock their feet out from under them with a quick swipe, racing towards his darling and dodging every attack between him and that wild soul he was undeniably and irreversibly connected to. They came together like thunder, kissing like the lightning, and even when he felt the blade go through his back, right between his ribs, he didn't let go, kissing all the harder from the knowledge of his lack of time left. _If I am to die, I will die with this impossible man. He has already sealed his fate by chasing after me, and I would be fooling myself to think he didn't know that from the start. I will not have to wait for long, we will go side by side into eternity, just as we always promised._

"Cain, sweetheart," he whispered, reaching up to wipe the tears from his pretty blue eyes as they sank together to the floor, the hunter holding him tight and looking like he just lost everything, everything he had fought so hard to save, and he knew this was never in the other man's plans. Cain wasn't one to take anything less than the best possible outcome, he knew the plan was to get away, but sometimes... sometimes things just don't go to plan. And this was one of those times. The despair in his face was heartbreaking, bringing tears to his own dual greens as he whispered his last goodbye with some difficulty as he struggled for breath, knowing his lung was punctured and feeling it fill with more liquid every second, wishing for all the world that they could have had a better ending than this, a happier one. "I love you with everything I ever was, never forget that. I won't be so cruel to ask you to live on without me, dear heart, I know that would be a torture you don't deserve. Shh, don't cry, my love," he murmured, trying to soothe his sobbing spouse through his own tears. "I'm not in pain. I'll see you again soon, I promise. I love you…" He passed on with the sunshine of his love beside him, everything he never knew he needed in his long life shining in that body and in the memories between them, keeping him warm until his last breath left his lips.

There never was a more worthy cause to die for.


	3. A Deeper Possession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gorey yet sweet moment between the two, viewer discretion is advised

The pained and pleasured whimpers echoed in the room, bouncing off the walls, each noise amplified. And as much as he never wanted to hurt Cain… this was different. This was claiming, scientific and primal all at once, the two halves of human nature fitting together perfectly in this moment. 

His spouse, his beautiful darling partner, was on his operating table, naked from the waist up, skin glistening with sweat and blood as Undertaker leaned over him, his crystal blue eyes red rimmed and feverish as they met his own. In them he saw acceptance, he saw the want and permission to continue even through the pain, the love and trust that the death god would lead them safely through this, and it was all he needed to see. 

He leaned down, tongue swiping over the scarlet streams that ran over pale skin, tasting that sweet iron tang of his lover’s blood. The shinigami couldn’t linger, though, as much as he’d love to consume every ounce of it. There was a point to this, one he needed to accomplish before it became too much for his hunter. 

Pulling back skin and muscle, through the spaces between each rib he revealed the inside workings of the most important thing in his long, long life. That precious heart beat, while strong, was understandably elevated, blood rushing through arteries and veins to keep this body going strong. His lungs heaved air in and out, expelling old air and bringing in fresh oxygen. Everything worked together so perfectly… 

“My perfect spouse,” he whispered reverently, slender fingers stroking a rib over that heart. Leaning down, the reaper’s tongue flicked between bones and lovingly over that organ, tasting his most secret space. He couldn’t stop the growl that passed his lips, primal and possessive, knowing that he alone was allowed such contact, but even still… He bit down, teeth digging into bone, leaving their marks on that protective rib to show anyone who might ever get that far that this man was taken even to this degree. 

His feral side satisfied, he pulled back, reaching up with bloodied lips to kiss at his husband’s with affection, whispering gentle adorations and claims against his skin, trying to soothe the pain he knew the man was experiencing for him. _I love him, I love him, I love him, he’s so good to me…_ The mortician couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have this beautiful creature. 

Their kiss deepened until they were dizzy from lack of air, and he couldn’t help but want to give him everything he needed. Even the very air from his lungs he wanted to give to this man, and so he did, inhaling and pushing it back out into his darling’s lungs, eyes watching with satisfaction those exposed lungs inflate and knowing it was his own deflating that made it so. His fingers rested softly against them as they traded oxygen between them, feeling them rise and fall gently. And when finally he pulled away, allowing Cain to once again sustain himself, there were tears in his eyes. Tears of reverence, of adoration, of love, appreciation… so many emotions overwhelming him that they poured over. 

“Cain…” he softly sobbed, hands stroking through those dark curls and over his cheeks. “I love you so much I don’t know how to handle it… I can never express it well enough, everything I do… it all falls short. Thank you, thank you so much for this…” He pressed one more kiss, wet with tears and blood and saliva against those lips before moving to close him back up, to stitch skin and muscle back together, hiding away his secret sanctuary until he next felt the need to visit it, knowing his handiwork would heal over in almost no time without even a mark to show what they’d shared in these moments.


	4. Winter Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might revisit and rewrite this one later.

Undertaker chuckled mischievously to himself as he bent down to scoop up some of the snow that had been steadily falling all day, packing it into a tight ball and lodging it straight at Cain, laughing aloud as it hit and burst against his back. The hunter’s looks of surprise as he turned to him quickly grew into a matching grin, and he moved to return the favor as the reaper did the same, dodging each snowball that was thrown at him easily, his own hardly being aimed in the other’s general vicinity. He wasn’t aiming to hit, not really, more focused on teasing Cain as he avoided each toss. 

He could tell Cain was growing playfully frustrated when he couldn’t land a hit, though… the sudden crash of that discretely muscular body against him was not what he had expected. They both went down in a bundle of laughter and tangled limbs, right into the deep blanket of snow. 

Undertaker cared not for the ice that melted beneath him, soaking into his clothes and his long silver hair. He only had eyes for that smiling face above his, dark curls haloed in the sunlight. When faced with such a sight, he couldn’t resist stealing a kiss, which deepened easily as he wrapped his arms around his waist to hold him close. He didn’t know how long they kissed, tongues twirling and dancing together, nibbling and exploring and adoring for as long as they could stand the cold. 

Later, they would find their way inside, Cain giggling at the way the snow and dirt caught in the shinigami’s long hair and coat and trying his best to help him brush it away, and Undertaker would sigh teasingly about bratty spouses pinning him down cruelly in the cold as they warmed up together in the best ways they knew how.


	5. Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing practice for an assignment submitted for my creative writing class. The prompt: Write a scene in which a character is accused of something he or she didn’t do. Greaser/High School AU

Damon stared at his phone for the thousandth time, pressing the unlock button to reveal the time and the fact that no, no new text messages were received in the ten seconds since he last checked. With a sigh he flipped over on his bed, one hand running through his pure white hair as he contemplated just what had happened to get him the cold shoulder. There wasn’t anything that came to mind lately… which meant it was probably something he didn’t realize would upset Cain. And he knew the only way he would discover what it was would be to ask him outright why he wasn’t speaking to him.

His fingers flew over his phone screen as he typed out the question, rewriting it three times before he was satisfied enough to send it.

[Text] I know you’ve been avoiding me, and I can’t figure out why. I think if I’ve done something wrong I deserve to know what it was at least.

He fidgeted nervously as he waited for a reply, locking and unlocking his phone until the screen showed new message and the notification noise sounded. He opened it immediately, eyes flying over the message that was Cain’s response.

_{Text} Noticed that, did you? And here I would have thought you were too busy with your new girlfriend._

His brow furrowed at the text. _What girlfriend…?_ He didn’t even like any girls in that way.

[Text] Cain, I have no idea who you’re talking about, unless you’re referring to yourself. What on Earth brought this on?

_{Text} Stacy. The girl you met up with after school. And don’t say you didn’t, I’ve got pictures of you two together, sent to me by a very reliable source._

_Oh dear lord he couldn’t possibly think…_ Damon could hardly believe such a thought would even cross the other’s mind. But then again, their relationship was still very new, and they had yet to really prove to each other how serious they were about it.

[Text] Cain. Sweet, dear Cain. Stacy is my partner in History class, we were working on our presentation project at the Starbucks by her house since her parents were too busy to drive her to the library or pick her up when we were done. There was nothing untoward happening, it was strictly business.

He waited for a reply text that never came, teeth worrying at his lower lip and hating that he couldn’t see Cain’s face to even know if he even believed him or not. Would this be over before it really began? After a few minutes with still no reply he couldn’t hold back any longer.

The phone rang twice before it was answered, Cain’s voice a welcomed sound even as it was distorted by the phone waves.

“Hey… are we ok then?” His voice was nervous, almost not wanting to know the answer in case it was a no.

_“… yes,”_ came the quiet reply. _“I’m sorry, I thought… God, I’m an idiot.”_

“No, you’re not.” It was an immediate reaction to such a thought because he knew for a fact that Cain was anything but an idiot. “You’re just… worried. I understand. It’s not easy, what we’re doing, but I promise I’m not here to play you. I would never hurt you that way.”

A teary sounding huff of almost laughter echoed over the line. _“I believe that. I guess I just needed to hear it from you.”_

There was silence between them after that, Damon’s heart aching with the knowledge of what Cain had been going through believing the entire evening. He wanted nothing more than to hold him tight, to look into those pretty blue eyes and continue to reassure him of just how much he was wanted and cared for.

“Hey… come over?” Damon knew his parents were long asleep by now, and weren’t likely to wake during his visit, but that didn’t always mean Cain was willing to sneak out that night.

_“…. Yeah, alright. I’ll be there in ten.”_


	6. Dancing (Gem Verse)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Steven Universe Gem Verse exploration

He was dancing alone in their kitchen in the home they’d made for themselves, away from anyone who would separate them. Never in his life had he felt so free as now, never less afraid, confident in their hiding place that Homeworld would never find them. 

“Undertaker~” 

His smiled broadened at the sound of his chosen earth-name, stopping mid-twirl to face the gem he’d given up everything for, and who gave up everything in return so they could be together. There was a delighted giggle as he flew into the others arms, green eyes meeting otherworldly blue.

“Cain!” Of course he’d chosen the more sensible name for this world, but Undertaker didn’t care. As long as they were together, that was all he cared about. “Dance with me~?”

Cain was only happy to oblige, and they spun around the room, an elegant couple as they slowly merged into their own single unit. This was where he felt he most belonged, together with Cain. It didn’t matter who they were before, what they were before, not when they fit so perfectly together as one.


	7. Mario Kart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greaser verse

“Your mom is bringing pizza, right?”

“Yep.”

“So… we probably shouldn’t make any pizza rolls, huh?”

Damon froze halfway through pilfering the freezer for the bag he knew was somewhere in there, his head turning to look at the other.

“Well… yeah, probably not.” The freezer door was released to swing shut, the shorter leaning against it with a slight pout. “What do you propose we do instead? I’m hungry…”

“You’re always hungry,” Cain giggled, leaning himself against the counter. “Don’t you have games or something here? We could do that.”

That suggestion brought a grin to Damon’s face, pushing off the refrigerator to grab his boyfriend’s hand. “I know just the game~” he snickered, dragging him into the living room where his videogame system was set up. “I hope you’ve brushed up on your Mario Kart because I’m going to beat your ass to next week!”

“Yeah right!” Cain laughed out loud, poking the elder teen in the side. “You couldn’t beat me if your life depended on it!”

Damon smirked at that, confident in his own game skills. “Yeah, yeah, put your money where your mouth is,” he said, tossing a controller to him as they settled side by side on the sofa and prepared to play.

It didn’t take long at all before he was eating his words, each race ending with him in second.

“Dammit!” He growled as his character was hit by another blue shell just shy of the finish line and Cain’s flew past him into first. His pout grew more pronounced and his arms crossed as the victorious music played.

“Told you~” Cain smirked, pushing him playfully. “Don’t pout, it’ll give you wrinkles~”

“Oh hush. Mom should be home soon, and I’m tired of this game.”

Cain was smart enough to keep his thoughts to himself on that, stealing a kiss instead as they got up to put it all away. As luck would have it, Damon’s mom came home just as they finished up. And as sulky as Damon was at losing to his boyfriend, there was very little pizza couldn’t fix, and this was no exception.


End file.
